


Shooting Stars: Ready, set, GO!

by Winterose



Series: Star Guardians [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, Board Games, Choose Your Own Ending, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Games, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterose/pseuds/Winterose
Summary: A weekend with both Star Guardian teams including games and a challenge between Jinx and Ezreal over Lux's kiss can end nothing but in an interesting way.~*~This fic takes place between chapters 3 and 4 of Shooting Stars -fic, but can be read as a work of its own as well. The fic is sort of a "choose your ending", since there is a choice to make in the end of the first chapter, and each alternative answer leads to an ending of their own.~*~Let the games begin.





	1. Game on!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place between chapters 3 and 4 of Shooting Stars -fic, but can be read as a work of its own as well. The fic is sort of a "choose your ending", since there is a choice to make in the end of the first chapter, and each alternative answer leads to an ending of their own.   
> ~*~  
> Let the games begin.

Saturday morning was cloudy but warm. Ten Star Guardians met at the club room of Ahri’s group, equipped with sleeping bags and pillows, food and snacks, and of course all the board and video games they could carry. 

“Well, there’s a few games right here”, Jinx grinned and started going through the pile of games. Ezreal joined her, and they both started stating in which games they were good and would beat each others in. Lux sighed and took her sleeping bag to the corner where Ahri and Miss Fortune had brought some mattresses for everyone to sleep on.

“Those two seem to get along pretty well”, Ahri said. Lux hadn’t noticed she was there so she startled a bit. Ahri leaned on a wall next to Lux and looked at the others getting set. Lux turned around to look at everyone as well. Jinx and Ezreal were mocking each other while going through the games, whereas Janna and Soraka sat nicely on the couch next to each other, speaking of something. Miss Fortune, Poppy and Lulu were organizing their snacks into bowls, so that it would be easier to eat them during the weekend. 

“Everyone seems to find someone to be with”, Lux noted, smiling.

“This will be a noisy weekend”, Syndra walked to them with her pillow and sleeping bag in hand.

“It probably will”, Ahri agreed. “But it’s important to get everyone trust each other. We cannot enter the battlefield with everyone doubting if someone will not do their job properly.”

“Fair enough”, Syndra shrugged. “Though I would appreciate some quieter teammates.”

Lux laughed.

“Everyone’s a bit childish still”, she said, looking at how Jinx made a face at Ezreal when he claimed to be better in a game she liked very much. Ezreal laughed at her. Lux couldn’t help but smile looking at those two.  _ They are so competitive. _

“Hey, losers! Who wants to get beaten up in Mario Kart?” Jinx shouted, waving the game in her hand. Ezreal grabbed the game from her.

“I’ll show you who’ll get beaten up”, he grinned.

“Come on girls”, Ahri smiled and nodded towards the television. “I think we have enough controllers for everyone to play!”

Lux stood up and followed Ahri and Syndra to where everyone was getting ready to play.

~*~

Surprisingly enough, it was Lulu to win the first round of Mario Kart. She admitted, that she loved playing it and had played every road through quite a few times. Or maybe countless of times. Every round they played Mario Kart, Lulu was in top 3 with either Jinx, Ezreal or Ahri. A couple of times top three had a surprise, when Soraka or Poppy got in as well.

“I’m better in the shooting games”, Miss Fortune sighed, when she was the last one for seventh round in a row.

“I’m better in board games”, Lux echoed, being the second last with bare luck.

“Board games don’t work with ten people”, Jinx murmured.

“We can divide the group, though”, Soraka shrugged. “Play whatever games people want to play together, and switch games and players.”

“Sounds good to me”, Lux put her controller down. “Anyone up for Monopoly?”

“We were supposed to build friendships, not break them”, Jinx commented.

“How about Munchkin or Carcassonne, then?” Lux suggested.

“Let’s start with Scotland Yard”, Ahri said, grabbing the game from the pile. “Who’s in?”

~*~

After several hours of playing Lulu started complaining that she’s hungry. Suddenly everyone realized that they had been playing games for quite a long time without eating anything.

“Let’s make some food”, Miss Fortune said and walked to the kitchen. Everyone else followed her except for Jinx, Ezreal and Syndra, who sat in front of the television playing some game together. None of them wanted to leave the game, so Ahri let them play and went with everyone else to cook.

“We have tortilla stuff”, Miss Fortune said, grabbing equipment from the kitchen closets. 

“Yush! Tortillas are good!” Lulu cheered.

“We thought so”, Soraka smiled. “Since everyone gets to fill their tacos with whatever they like, it’s the best food for a big group like this.”

“Besides, it doesn’t take too much time”, Poppy said. “We’ll only need to cut everything and heat the meat.”

Lux laughed.

“Since we are this many, cutting everything should be fast as well”, Lulu agreed.

“Let’s get to work, then”, Miss Fortune said, pointing at the equipment. “Choose your weapons!”

~*~

“Boom! That’s lights out for you!” Jinx screamed happily, when she beat Ezreal yet again in a match of some fighting game. Ezreal sighed and looked at the paper they were counting the wins on.

“I’ll have to start winning, or you’ll be the one getting the kiss”, he said, grinning slightly.

“Are you two seriously competing of a kiss from Lux?” Syndra raised an eyebrow.

“Yees, we are”, Jinx admitted happily. “And so far it seems I will be the one claiming the prize!”

“Don’t party yet, Jinx, we have the whole day time to play”, Ezreal pointed and changed the game. “Ready for another game?”

“I’ll beat you up”, Jinx grinned.

~*~

At some point late in the Saturday evening Jinx and Ezreal, who both had been counting everyone’s wins in games, were even in their match against each other. 

“How about one final match between you two?” Ahri suggested. “A deathmatch, one round, one win. And then we could all go to sleep.”

Lulu and Poppy had already fallen asleep on the couch next to Soraka, who was half asleep as well. They looked quite cute there, leaning on each others. Syndra sat on the backrest behind them, looking at others’ fuzzing around.

“Sure”, Ezreal agreed. “Now we’ll see, who of us really is worthy of the win!”

“How about Lux choose the game?” Ahri added, pointing at the game pile. Lux startled.

“What, me?” 

“Well, it’s your kiss they are competing for, right?”

Ahri smiled and Lux couldn’t help but sigh and agree. 

“Fine, I’ll choose the game”, she said and moved closer to the game pile to find a game for the two of them to play.

 

[NOW IT’S YOUR TIME TO MAKE THE DIFFERENCE. CHOOSE THE GAME LUX PICKS, AND GO TO THE CHAPTER WITH THE GAME YOU CHOSE IN ITS TITLE. EACH GAME WILL HAVE DIFFERENT ENDING, SO CHOOSE WISELY!]

 

> Chess 

> Yahtsee

> Egyptian Ratscrew

> Labyrinth


	2. Chess

“Hey, there’s chess here”, Lux grabbes a box from behind the others. “This is a two-player-game at least. How about?”

“Sure”, Ezreal grabbed the box and winked. “Chess is a fine game!”

“I hate chess”, Jinx made a face with her tongue out, “but if that’s what princess wants, that’s what she gets.”

“Ready to see your king go down?”

“I need no king. I’ll beat your king and steal the princess.”

Ezreal laughed and put the board ready.

“Your choice. Black or white?”

“Hm. Whatever, the colour doesn’t matter.”

“Fine. You’ll get the white then. You start.”

“Actually, I wanna play blacks. It’s darker and prettier”, Jinx turned the board around. “You start, pretty boy.”

Ezreal grinned and made his move. Jinx moved after him. A few rounds went in total silence, until…

“Checkmate”, Ezreal said and grinned.

“What?” Jinx screamed. “No way! How?”

“See?” Ezreal pointed at the pieces on the board. “It’s clear. You can’t do anything.”

“Bullshit!” Jinx spat. “I want a remake!”

“Wasn’t it supposed to be a one-win round?” Ahri pointed.

“Blah, stupid game”, Jinx murmured.

“Nah, you agreed to the rules”, Ezreal shrugged and leaned towards Lux. “Now I want my prize.”

Ezreal caught Lux in his arms and kissed her. It was a deep, slow kiss that made Lux feel like it was a magical moment from some movie, where time seemed to stop when two of them kissed.

_ He tastes like chocolate _ , Lux thought. She felt his breathing on her skin, his soft lips pressed on hers.

“You smell like strawberries”, Ezreal grinned when he finally let go of Lux. 

“It’s probably my lip balm”, Lux looked away. Somehow she felt ashamed by the kiss, even though it was just a game prize for them. “I’ll go get some fresh air.”

“There’s a balcony over there”, Ahri pointed at one corner or the room, where a door lead to big balcony with great view upon the city. Lux went out and closed the door behind her. The air felt good on her skin. She leaned on the balcony rail and looked down at the city.

_ It’s beautiful up here, _ she thought, staring at the dim lights moving on the streets.  _ Wish I had a view like this in my own room as well. _

The balcony door opened and closed quietly behind her and someone appeared next to Lux. She peeked at the person leaning to the rail next to her.

“Hey, Lux, are you ok?” Ezreal asked.

“Yeah, I am”, Lux answered.  _ Too fast. I sound fake. _

“Seriously?” Ezreal tried to make eye contact with her. Lux sighed.

“It just feels weird to lose your first kiss as a game prize”, she admitted.

“Wait, that was your first kiss?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I have kissed someone on the lips when I was a child, but that’s kids’ things so it really doesn’t count.”

“Wow, sorry”, Ezreal leaned his forehead to the rail. “If I had known that, I wouldn’t have agreed to the competition.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Nah. Giving out your first kiss should be cute or romantic or at least with someone you like at the moment”, Ezreal shook his head. Lux was quiet for a moment.

“You were a good kisser.”

“Yeah, I’ve had practise.”

“May I ask, with whom?”

Ezreal grinned embarrassed.

“Nah, it’s… not that great a story. I’d rather leave it be, to be honest.”

“Oh”, Lux bit her lip. “Okay, then. I’m sorry.”

“It doesn’t matter”, Ezreal smiled at Lux. “How are you feeling?”

“I don’t know.”

“Good or bad in general?”

“Both, maybe”, Lux shrugged and smiled. “Depends on..”

“On what?”

“On your opinion. Was it just… a game for you?” Lux bit her lower lip. Ezreal smiled, gently this time.

“Well, I can’t say no because we  _ did _ play with Jinx.. but I can’t say it wasn’t something I actually wanted as well.”

“Eh?”

“I wouldn’t play a game like that if I didn’t want to try kissing you.”

Lux stared at Ezreal. The boy looked calm and nice, like a friend who was there to speak until Lux felt calm again.

“You know, I don’t…” Lux started, but Ezreal put a finger on her lips to prevent her from talking.

“Shh, I know”, he smiled gently. His smile was sweet and made Lux’s heart bounce faster. “I don’t expect anything of you. We are friends, huh?”

Lux smiled shyly and nodded. Ezreal lowered his finger and let out a quiet laughter. They stood there in a silence, staring at the city below, sometimes looking at each other. The silence between them was not awkward, even though Lux kept on thinking if she should say something to Ezreal.

“You are cute, did you know that?” he suddenly asked, but didn’t give Lux a chance to answer. “Come on, let’s go inside. Others want to go to sleep, and Jinx promised to make you a bed next to her.”

Lux laughed and followed Ezreal back inside, where Lulu and Poppy had been carried to the bed already, same as Soraka. Everyone else was preparing themselves to bed as well, and Lux felt more than happy being able to crawl into her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep, feeling happy about a successful weekend with everyone.


	3. Yahtsee

“What’s a Yahtsee?” Lux asked, grabbing one of the smallest boxes from the pile. 

“It’s a dice game”, Ahri explained. “Based on both luck and decisions. A good game with two or more players.”

“Play this, then”, Lux didn’t even get to finish her sentence, as Jinx grabbed the game from her hand.

“Wow, there’s a game like that?” she stared at the box. “Sounds awesome. Shall we play?”

“I can be the score-counter”, Ahri promised. “It’ll be easier for you, if someone else writes down the decisions and scores.”

“Sounds great”, Ezreal nodded. “Let’s play, then!”

The game started with reading through the rules and Ahri making sure both knew how they were playing. It was quite a long game, considering that it was just throwing the five dices and deciding in which column to put the points to. Finally all the throws were done and Ahri started counting points.

“Well, that was a close one”, she finally said and smiled at the points. “Jinx wins with a few points.”

“Woohoo! I knew it! I’m the best and I deserve a kiss!” she cheered and walked to Lux, who sit on the floor watching the game. Jinx sat down on Lux’s lap and kissed her hard. It was weird, nothing like the kisses in the movies. Jinx tasted like gunpowder and liquorice and her lips felt cool on Lux’s.

“Mm, I like your lip balm”, Jinx said when she let go of Lux. “Tastes like strawberries. I like strawberries.”

Then Jinx kissed Lux again, licking her lips a bit sometimes. Lux felt her face go red.  _ It’s getting embarrassing, _ she thought and turned her head just a bit, so that Jinx would stop kissing her.

“You’re cute, starlight”, Jinx said, slightly touching Lux’s cheek. “And taste good. Would definitely kiss again.”

“I think it’s time for bed, now”, Ahri said gently. “Syndra, would you carry Soraka to bed? Me and Ezreal can take Poppy and Lulu.”

“I’ll go get some fresh air”, Lux muttered. “Will you let me go, Jinx?”

“Sure”, Jinx shrugged and got off from Lux’s lap. Lux walked out to the balcony and leaned on the cold rail. The view was great from up there, and cool wind blew nicely, calming down Lux’s racing heart.

“Heyy, starlight, everything okay?” Lux hadn’t noticed that Jinx had followed her out there.

“Yeah”, Lux smiled at Jinx. “Everything’s okay. I just needed some fresh air.”

“Is it hot?”

“Yes. And a bit embarrassing.”

“What’s so embarrassing about kissing?”

“I… it’s hard to explain. Maybe it’s the length of it or… intensivity… or that it was my first kiss.”

“Wait, you haven’t kissed anyone before?”

“Not anyone who would matter. Small kisses on lips don’t count.”

“Awesome! I got your first kiss!” Jinx grinned and made Lux laugh.

“You’re talking as if it was an achievement”, she said.

“Well, getting the first kiss from someone you like, durr”, Jinx rolled her eyes around. “Or did you want to lose it to the pretty boy? Or some other poser from the school? Too bad it was me?”

“Haha, no. I don’t think there’s anyone else I could’ve given my first kiss to”, Lux smiled. Jinx stared at her for a moment and leaned to kiss her, more gently this time, licking her lips a bit when parting.

“Good”, Jinx smiled. It wasn’t the usual grin she made, but more honest smile. “Now smile to me, Lux. I want to see that smile I want to protect.”

Lux smiled, not because Jinx had asked that, but because of what she had said.  _ Jinx never speaks soft like that. It’s unusual, but kinda sweet. _

“And now let’s go to sleep”, Jinx grabbed Lux by hand and led her inside. When Lux crawled to her sleeping bag, she felt happy for the successful and nice weekend.


	4. Egyptian Ratscrew

“Hey, there are playing cards over here”, Lux grabbed a small box from the pile. “Have you ever played Egyptian Ratscrew?”

“A friend of mine once taught it to me”, Ezreal agreed. “It requires some fast reacting and a bit of luck, of course.”

“We used to play it a lot when I was a kid”, Jinx grinned and grabbed the box from Lux. “Shall we play that?”

“You have some good reflexes, don’t you?” Ezreal looked at Jinx.

“I sure do”, Jinx grinned.

“Well, I’m not a slowpoke either”, Ezreal grinned. “I accept the challenge.”

The game started well. Both got cards, both were fast and they seemed to have played with the same rules, so there was no doubt about them. The game seemed even and fast, until something Ezreal did made Jinx lose her temper.

“You’re cheating!”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are! That card wasn’t there!”

“It was! You’re just blind.”

“No, you’re a cheater!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

Soraka seemed bothered in her sleep. Syndra looked at her struggle in the noise for a while, until she sighed irritated, got up on her feet and walked to hit the cards off both Jinx and Ezreal’s hands.

“You two are such kids”, she hissed. “Fighting over a stupid game to win a kiss from your crush. Shut up.”

Jinx and Ezreal looked at each other and were about to say something. Syndra rolled her eyes and walked to where Lux sat watching the game. Lux was confused, though she felt Syndra was allowed to get mad of their fighting. She didn’t expect Syndra to kiss her, though. Syndra leaned to Lux, grabbed her by collar and pulled her closer, so that she could kiss her properly. 

Silence fell between everyone else. Syndra kissed Lux, not quickly and not slowly, but kissed anyway. Syndra’s hair tickled Lux’s face when she parted and stood up, looking back at Jinx and Ezreal.

“Happy now? Count it as a draw and go to sleep.”

Syndra walked back to the couch, lifted Soraka and carried her to where the beds were made. Jinx and Ezreal stared at her, both confused, though Ezreal more amused and Jinx slightly annoyed.

“Whatever”, she sighed and stood up. “I’ll go to sleep. Good night starlight!”

“Wait, Jinx, the cards”, Lux tried but Jinx just walked past her. Ezreal laughed.

“She doesn’t seem to like someone who plays with the same rules than her”, he grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll pick the cards up, it’s no big deal. Go to sleep, Lux.”

Lux sighed and gave up. She went to the corner where the mattresses were and crawled into her sleeping bag.

_ It didn’t go quite as planned, but everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, so I count it as a successful weekend, _ she thought, closing her eyes and letting herself fall asleep.


	5. Labyrinth

“Who brought Labyrinth?” Lux shouted both surprised and happy. “We used to play this with Garen all the time when we were kids!”

“It’s my game”, Ezreal raised a hand. “My uncle bought it to me when I was a kid. It’s been one of my favourite games ever since.”

“I think you should play this”, Lux reached the game forward. “I want to see you play this!”

“It’s a bit boring, if it’s just the two of us”, Ezreal sighed. “We need a third player at least.”

“I could join you”, Ahri said, smiling.

“Sounds fair”, Ezreal shrugged and smiled. “Well, shall we play then?”

Jinx grabbed the red piece, Ezreal picked blue and Ahri took a green piece to play with. To make sure that no one cheated, it was up to Lux to shuffle and deal the treasure hunt cards. Lux loved watching them play, though to be honest she would’ve wanted to play herself as well.

_ Well, it’s late already. Maybe we can play a round some other time, when we are not tired and going to sleep soon _ , Lux thought, arms around her legs. The game didn’t seem too fair; Ahri had some luck with her treasures and not even Jinx’s tries to sabotage her playing could make her get left behind. Ahri won the game clearly.

“Wow, I’ve never seen such a game”, Lux smiled. “Ahri won so clearly! How can you even have that good a luck with your treasures?”

“You are my lucky amulet”, Ahri smiled and winked.

“We can’t stop here”, Jinx murmured. “We still don’t have a winner.”

“I want to go to bed”, Lux sighed.

“How do we get a conclusion?” Ezreal muttered.

“Call it a tie and go to sleep”, Ahri stretched her arms and smiled. “Don’t need to give your first kiss out in a game like this, Lux.”

“Wait, you haven’t kissed anyone yet?” Jinx knit her eyebrows while Ahri walked off to help carry Poppy and Lulu to bed.

“No, I haven’t”, Lux admitted, blushing lightly. Ezreal laughed a bit.

“Well, maybe better to leave it for another time”, he said, smirking. “Kiss someone you really like.”

Jinx and Ezreal got up on their feet pretty much simultaneously. Lux startled and got up as well. While she patted some dirt off her pants, Jinx walked to her other side and Ezreal on the other, and they both gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lux froze where she stood. She heard Jinx and Ezreal laugh as they walked away, laughing gently at her confusion. Lux touched her lips and smiled.  _ Well, they both got a kiss, though it was only a cheek _ , she thought. Lux followed the two of them to where the mattresses were and crawled into her sleeping bag, feeling the happiness go through her whole body as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
